Amour & Chocolat
by Zaz0uill3
Summary: Son papa est malade. Pour le soigner, Léa décide de faire un gâteau au chocolat avec sa maman.


Samedi matin, la petite Léa – tout juste quatre ans – s'éveillait doucement dans son grand lit. En forme pour une nouvelle journée, elle sauta rapidement en bas de son lit pour entreprendre de trouver ses parents et leur signaler sa présence. Armée de ses petits chaussons à tête d'éléphant, elle ne resta pas plus longtemps dans sa chambre, encore plongée dans la pénombre de ce matin d'hivers. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de temps pour arriver dans le couloir et entendre un peu de musique venant de la cuisine. D'excellente humeur, elle arriva dans la pièce et aperçu sa maman, assise sur l'une des hautes chaises devant le plan de travail, feuilletant un magazine. Il ne fallu pas très longtemps pour que Lila lève la tête et la remarque, lui souriant tendrement avant de se lever et réceptionner Léa dans ses bras.

**- Bonjour mon petit cœur, tu as bien dormi ?** La petite hocha simplement la tête pour répondre à sa mère avant de lui embrasser les deux joues en souriant.

**- Il est pas là, papa ?** demanda l'enfant en tendant l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre la voix du père de famille.

- **Si, ton papa est là**, lui répondit sa maman. **Mais il dort encore. Papa n'est pas très bien, alors il se repose**, expliqua la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue.

**- Oh**, fit la petite, perdant un peu de sa bonne humeur suite à cette révélation.

Mais Lila arriva rapidement à lui faire retrouver le sourire en lui promettant que son papa ira rapidement très bien, qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos et surtout, de calme, ce pourquoi, elle ne devait pas faire trop de bruit. Ainsi, peut être que ce soir, son papa pourrait jouer un peu avec elle. La petite n'en démordit pas et promit à sa maman qu'elle ne ferait pas beaucoup de bruit de la journée pour être sur que son papa soit rapidement remis sur pied même si elle était prête à prendre sa peluche préférée et faire une dizaine de bisous magiques sur sa jour pour en être sûre et certaine !

La matinée passa rapidement. Léa aida sa maman à la préparation du repas mais encore une fois, son papa ne montra pas le bout de son nez. Tristounette, elle termina son assiette tout en gigotant sur sa chaise. Il faut comprendre que lorsque son père n'est pas à son travail, Léa est toujours avec lui alors, pour elle, savoir qu'il est à la maison, mais qu'elle ne peut pas jouer avec lui, c'est compliqué pour une petite fille de quatre ans et sa maman s'en rend parfaitement compte en la voyant gesticuler sur sa chaise, tout en chipotant à sa fourchette.

**- Ma puce, tu veux bien aller voir comment va ton papa ? S'il dort encore ? Mais avant, **Lila se leva, ouvrit un placard et sortir une plaquette de médicament où elle en retira un pour ensuite, se retourner vers sa fille.** Tu voudrais bien lui donner ce médicament et tu lui diras qu'il doit le prendre et ne pas le déposer sur sa table de nuit. Je compte sur toi !**

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que Léa acquiesce et prenne le chemin de la chambre parentale, la gélule dans sa petite main. Elle arriva devant la porte et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la clinche et baisser celle-ci pour rentrer dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Connaissant celle-ci par cœur, elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers le lit. Ses yeux se firent petit-à-petit à la noirceur de la pièce. Une fois près du lit, elle grimpa sur celui-ci et remonta le plus doucement possible pour venir poser ses lèvres sur la joue de son père. Ce dernier remua et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

**- Hey**, fit-il en murmurant, la voix rauque et un petit sourire.

**- Maman a dit que tu étais malade et que je ne devais pas faire trop de bruits**, souffla-te-elle d'une petite voix. **Mais tu es tout chaud**, tout en posant sa main sur la joue et le front de son papa. **Maman a donné ça pour toi aussi, elle tendit son autre main pour lui, et que tu dois le prendre !** Le petit air sévère qu'abordait Léa lui suffit pour le prendre directement. Une fois qu'il l'eut pris, elle lui embrassa une seconde fois sa joue. **Tu vas venir jouer après ? Quand tu iras bien ?** demanda-t-elle maladroitement et d'une petite voix.

**- Oui, dès que j'irais mieux, je viendrais avec toi.** Soulagée, Léa se rapprocha encore plus avant de se mettre contre son papa pour lui offrir un câlin.

Elle resta un moment contre son papa, serrée contre lui et un de ses bras autour d'elle. Noa, son père, se rendormit peu de temps après alors que Léa ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Ce n'est que lorsque Lila vint voir, inquiète, qu'elle releva la tête. Elle se dégagea délicatement du bras de son papa pour se relever. Sa maman lui sourit et referma la porte une fois la petite hors de la chambre. Directement, Léa l'informa avec un grand sourire montrant sa fierté que son papa avait pris son médicament.

**- Maman ? On peut faire comme quand moi je suis malade ?** sourit Léa.

**- Tout dépend quoi, mais je pense savoir ce que tu veux, alors oui, pourquoi pas.** La fillette prit la main de sa maman et l'entraina avec elle dans la cuisine.

Généralement, lorsque Léa est malade, que se soit son papa ou sa maman, ils ont l'habitude de préparer un délicieux gâteau au chocolat, fait maison. De plus, c'est également le gâteau préféré de la petite et de son père. Soulagée que sa maman ait compris où elle voulait en venir, elles arrivent à la cuisine où Lila se baisse pour l'attraper et la poser sur le plan de travail, là où elle sera plus haute mais où elle doit faire attention alors que sa maman commence à sortir déjà les nombreux ingrédients de la préparation.

Beurre, farine, lait, œufs, sucre et autres condiments, sans oublier le principal, le chocolat. Lila donna un saladier à Léa, ainsi que la plaquette de chocolat à émietter – sans en manger – et la petite s'exécuta. De son côté, la mère commença à prendre les quantités exacte tout en mettant le beurre dans le four à micro-onde pour le faire fondre. Léa s'appliquait à la tâche, se retenant de mettre un ou deux morceaux de chocolat dans sa bouche. Une fois terminé, elle présenta son saladier à Lila qui le passa également dans le four à micro-onde pour le ramollir un maximum sans pour autant le cuire. Entre temps, elle donna une spatule de bois à sa fille.

Lila prit le saladier de chocolat fondant et le posa devant Léa, la prévenant de sa tiédeur pour ensuite y mettre le beurre fondu et lui donner un récipient de lait qu'elle pouvait ajouter à la préparation. La mère alluma le four pour ensuite s'occuper de la prochaine étape, tout en veillant sur le travail que Léa effectuait et sourit tout en la félicitant pour se débrouiller comme un petit chef. Dans un deuxième saladier, elle s'afféra à battre les œufs avec le sucre, à l'aide du batteur électrique, le tout pour obtenir un mélange tout à fait mousseux.

Entre temps, Léa réussi à obtenir un mélange homogène avec son plat et aida sa maman en incorporant la farine, s'éclaboussant au passage mais riant à cœur joie. Un vrai travail d'équipe où la petite était parfaitement heureuse de pouvoir participer à la confection de ce gâteau au chocolat. Une fois toute la farine incorporée, Léa attrapa le dernier bol et laissa tomber la levure dans le saladier, qui disparu rapidement dans la préparation. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à y verser son mélange de chocolat.

**- Tu peux y aller, mais doucement**, l'informa sa mère.

Léa acquiesça et attrapa son saladier, tout en l'approchant doucement de celui de sa maman. Avec précaution, elle posa le bord contre l'autre et le releva, faisant tomber un peu de liquide chocolaté dans le saladier de Lila. Elle le releva ensuite, attendant qu'elle lui permette de poursuivre. Avec délicatesse, Léa termina de verser son chocolat dans le saladier de sa maman qui termina de tout mélanger avant d'arrêter et poser le fouet électrique derrière elle, loin des petits doigts de la fillette.

**- De quelle forme veux-tu le faire ?** demanda Lila en ouvrant le placard du haut où elle rangeait les moule à gâteau de toutes les formes qu'elle possédait.

**- Euh…** réfléchit l'enfant puis en voyant un moule en particulier, le pointa du doigt. **Celui-là !** Lila sourit et prit le moule rond qu'elle posa devant sa fille, sur le plan de travail.

Elle referma le placard avant de lui tendre un pinceau à pâtisserie et un reste de beurre fondu. Léa s'appliqua de nouveau, étalant la matière grasse sur toute la surface du moule sous l'œil de sa maman avant de le lui rendre pour que l'adulte le farine convenablement et sans en mettre partout. Lila laissa ensuite la petite reprendre le saladier et verser la pâte dans le moule qu'elle étala à l'aide d'un lèche-plat avant de laisser le reste de la pâte à Léa qui ne refusa pas une seule seconde pour pouvoir y goûter. La mère en profita pour prendre le moule et le glisser dans le four pour une cuisson d'une grosse demi-heure.

**- Maman, on pourra mettre plein de couleur dessus ?** souhaita Léa en relevant la tête une cuillère en bouche mais avec une belle moustache de chocolat qui fit sourire sa maman.

**- Bien sûr, mais il faut d'abord qu'il cuisse et après, on pourra le décorer.**

Souriante, Léa retourna à la dégustation de sa pâte à gâteau, laissant sa maman faire le peu de vaisselle qu'elles avaient employée pour la confection de cette pâtisserie. Une fois celle-ci terminée et rangée – de même que le saladier que Léa avait encore sur ses genoux – Lila prit sa fille dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse voir d'elle-même ce qu'elle voulait mettre sur son gâteau au chocolat. Léa hésita un petit moment avant de prendre différentes pastilles multicolores et de formes différentes. Lila eut l'idée d'un glaçage pour faire ternir le tout et le temps restant de la préparation, sortit les aliments et le matériel utile à la préparation.

Le gâteau hors du four et prêt pour refroidir un petit peu, Léa aida de nouveau sa maman pour la décoration. Elle coupa le chocolat noir en morceau, les posant dans un plat. Une fois fait, Lila y ajouta cinquante grammes de beurre et elle passa le plat dans le four à micro-onde pour liquéfier le mélange, laissant ensuite Léa – à l'aide d'une nouvelle spatule de bois – mélanger précautionneusement. Lila y ajouta un peu de crème, laissant la petite terminer le mélange. Une fois bien homogène, ayant regardé elle-même, elle prit le gâteau qu'elle posa près d'elles.

**- Je peux le faire ?** supplia presque l'enfant.

Lila la laissa faire, l'aidant juste pour que le tout soit uniforme et bien répandu sur toute la surface du gâteau. Léa put y poser les différentes pastilles de couleur qu'elle avait prise dans l'armoire avant que le glaçage ne soit trop froid pour pouvoir durcir avec et ne pas tomber une fois qu'on bougerait la pâtisserie de place. Lila la regarda faire et la petite l'informa elle-même une fois fini sa décoration. La maman put prendre le gâteau et le mettre dans le frigo, annonçant à Léa qu'elle allait devoir attendre une bonne heure et demie avant de pouvoir en manger une part.

…

Léa ne vit pas le temps passer, regardant un dessin animé à la télévision avant de voir sa maman se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle se leva rapidement et couru pour la rattraper, la voyant sortir la délicieuse pâtisserie du frigo. Gâteau qui lui donna rapidement l'eau à la bouche. Lila le posa sur le plan de travail avant d'ouvrir le tiroir pour prendre un grand couteau afin de le découper. Léa arriva près d'elle pour la regarder faire mais elle eut rapidement une idée bien meilleure.

**- Maman ?** Lila baissa la tête vers sa fille en lui souriant pour lui montrer qu'elle avait son attention. **On peut aller le manger près de papa ?**

**- Et bien, oui**, fit sa mère, **on peut y aller. Je vais le couper et on posera tout sur un plateau avant d'aller voir Papa.**

La fillette sourit davantage et prit un plateau dans l'armoire du bas, là elle savait y arriver. Un plateau assez grand pour pouvoir y mettre le gâteau mais aussi trois tasses de lait, indispensable avec le chocolat bien entendu. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le posa sur la table. Lila, une fois la pâtisserie coupée, se retourna vers un autre placard pour y prendre trois assiettes et fourchettes à dessert ainsi que trois tasses avant de finir par le lait. Elle souleva Léa qui vint remplir les tasses de breuvage lacté alors qu'elle disposait les parts de gâteau sur les assiettes.

L'enfant posa le tout sur le plateau avant de tendre les bras vers sa maman pour qu'elle la dépose sur le sol pour ensuite prendre le plateau. Menée par Léa, Lila la suivit jusque dans le couloir où de nouveau, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la clinche de la porte de la chambre parentale et ouvrir celle-ci, tout en laissant passer sa maman qui maintenant le plateau. Elle ne perdit pas une minute et se dirigea à grands pas vers le lit où elle grimpa pour ensuite aller vers son papa et le tenter de le réveiller après un baiser sur la joue.

**- Papa ?** murmura Léa en le secouant doucement.

Lila s'assit sur le lit, après avoir allumé sa lampe de chevet et reprit le plateau sur ses genoux pour ne pas que les tasses se renversent. Sous les légères secousses de Léa, Noa se réveilla doucement. Baillant et relevant une main pour la passer sur son visage avant de se retourner sur le dos. Bien qu'il n'eut pas de répits bien longtemps parce que sa fille l'enjamba pour s'asseoir sur son ventre. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la mine interrogative face à ce sourire espiègle même Lila ne dit rien, juste amusée.

**- Qu'est-ce que…** commença-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée et encore rauque. Mais bien vite, Léa lui coupa la parole, lui expliquant la situation actuelle.

**- Maman et moi, on a fait un gâteau, le meilleur gâteau pour guérir très vite !** sourit la petite, fière de ce qu'elle avait fait de la journée. **Alors maintenant, tu dois en manger pour guérir très vite et venir jouer avec moi ! Il y a même du lait !**

**- Je vois**, souffla son papa, non sans un sourire. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la releva, juste assez pour en faire de même et s'asseoir, Léa sur ses genoux. **Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour le manger alors ce gâteau ?**

Il ne fallait pas en dire plus pour que Léa se releva, juste assez pour attraper l'assiette que sa maman lui tendait et la donner à son papa avant d'en prendre une deuxième, pour elle. Tout trois dégustèrent ce gâteau avec délice et burent leur tasse de lait avant que Lila ne repose le plateau sur le sol. Léa attendait le verdict mais celui-ci ne venant pas, elle sollicita son père pour avoir une réponse. Ce dernier hésita longuement, la faisant râler juste un peu avant de lui répondre…

**- Il était délicieux ton gâteau, ma puce !** Face au sourire de son papa, Léa laissa sa joie éclater et alla se blottir contre lui, avant de réclamer un câlin de sa main aussi. Comme quoi, il suffit parfois de peu pour retrouver le sourire ou tout simplement, pour le donner.

* * *

><p>Petite histoire que j'ai écris pour un concours =D<p>

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu =)


End file.
